Just One Date
by Ventus du Stormclad
Summary: A Veegato, I made hope you like it. Accepting all reviews, even flames, I can take the heat. K-plus just in case. Lat Chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

Just Once

"Hey, wanna go to the movies after school?' Veemon asked, staring at Gatomon his crush since middle school. "No, Veemon I told you I have soccer practice on Wednesdays after class, now shush or you'll get in trouble again," whispered the white cat in response, clearly more than a little irritated. It was the same old routine every day Veemon would ask Gatomon out once in 2nd period, again in 3rd, and then twice in 5th. "Well how about we grab a slice of pizza tomorrow," the blue dragon replied, with a confident smile. 'Well, he's persistent I'll give him that, most guys would have given up after three years of daily rejections' Gatomon thought to herself. "Umm, hello Gatomon you haven't answered me," Veemon said interrupting her thoughts. " I'm going to the spa with Palmon and Biyomon," Gatomon answered hastily, then turning her head back to the front of the class. 'Well, at least it's fifth period, I won't have to worry about him asking me out for anoth,' "Well, how about Friday," Veemon asked interrupting her thoughts. "For the last time no Veemon," she replied with a hint of venom in her voice. However, Veemon ignored this and simply asked again, "Come on Gatomon it'll be fun." 'He never gives up,' Gatomon sighs and finally answers, "Veemon you better turn around and listen to the teacher or you'll get detention, again" Several minutes pass and Gatomon looks eagerly at the clock, 'come on just two more minutes.' "Please, Gatomon just one date," Veemon asks again. Gatomon digs her claws into the desk, then she replies with great irritation "I said," but Veemon interrupts again, " Come on Gatomon anywhere you want to go, my treat," Gatomon's free hand is now balled into a fist, as she replies spitting venom, "I said na," but Veemon interrupts again, "Please just one date," practically whining. Gatomon then turns to Veemon, eyes burning in pure rage, then she replies through gritted teeth, "Saturday." Veemon stares in disbelief, "What, really you mean it." She looks at him again and simply says, "Yes, now settle down, or else," before she could finish Veemon jumped up and screams, "Yes, I've got a date with Gatomon," just before the bell rings. But, before he could leave, the teacher stopped him, " Veemon go back to your seat you have detention," she replied. "What why," the blue dragon asked confused. "For interrupting my class just now, now sit." Just then Veemon heard Gatomon giggling, " See you Saturday, Veemon," she conyinued giggling as she left. The teacher instructed Veemon to return to his seat, "All right I'm going. I mean a date with Gatomon is worth way more than one detention," Veemon replied with his trademark smile, as he sat down at his desk. Veemon couldn't wait till Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friday

The final bell rings as school ends for the weekend and all seems normal at Azulongmon High, "What, seriously? You actually convinced her to go on a date with you," Agumon, Veemon's close-friend and the captain of the school's soccer team exclaimed nearly dropping his lunch tray.

"What you thought she could resist this," Veemon replied acting suave.

"Actually, I'm surprised she still talks to you, or any other girl for that matter," Agumon stated while taking his seat.

"Ouch, now that was cold Cap," replied Tentamon, the school's biggest nerd, from across the table, holding back a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean," Veemon, asked Agumon a bit flustered.

"It means you're annoying she probably only said yes to shut you up," replied Guilmon the soccer team's biggest member. "I mean what girl in her right mind would wanna go out with an idiot like you."

"Yeah, well at least I didn't get suspended from the team, cause I bit the referee, three times," Veemon answered with a hint of anger.

"What, I oughta pummel you," Guilmon said as he began to stand up and attack his little blue teammate.

"Guilmon, sit down now," Agumon commanded.

Guilmon stood there for a moment, until he complied to Agumon's commands, muttering something under his breath.

After a long, pregnant silence Tentamon spoke up, "So uh, Blue where are ya planning on taking Gatomon anyway, for your date I mean," he replied in hopes of breaking the tension.

"Um, I uh, I don't know," Veemon replied a bit embarrassed.

"Hahaha, seriously Veemon, you've been trying to get her to go out with you for three years, and when she finally says yes you can't think of anywhere to take her," Tentamon asked, a trying not to laugh ay his friends lack of foresight.

"Maybe, all those hits to the head have taken a toll on his, already weak mind," Guilmon replied coldly.

Veemon simply ignored him and turned to Veemon, "So Cap where did you and Biyomon on your first date," Veemon asked hoping for some ideas.

"We went to watch a romantic movie, though I don't think that'll help," Agumon replied in a rather uninterested manner.

"Why do you say that," Veemon asked tilting his head like a dog.

"Well, first off cause dating the head cheerleader and the best soccer player in the region are completely, different. Besides, don't you remember what happened last year, when the coach took us to the movies, when we won the championship," Agumon replies in his usual uncaring fashion. At the mention of the incident last year, Veemon looked down, he remembers it well, cause on that day he single-handedly put half the team in the hospital, when he tried to impress Gatomon, safe to say he failed at the attempt.

"Why not take her to the café squirt, it's were me and Renamon, went on our first date," Guilmon suggested.

"Huh, oh yeah the Bit Café's a good, spot thanks Guilmon," Veemon replied snapping out of his daze, "Yeah, I'll take her to the café and then the park, by this time Monday she'll be in love with me," he nearly screamed at the top of his, his overconfidence rushing back over him, along with his big goofy smile.

"The only one hopeless around here is you Veemon," Agumon replied, frustrated at how ignorant his goalie was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Recollection

Friday Afternoon

"Little brother I'm home," Gatomon announced as she entered her house, after a semi-relaxing day at the spa. It would have been perfect if Biyomon and Palmon hadn't been drilling her about her upcoming date with Veemon.

'Isn't he the guy that, like flooded the science lab," Palmon had asked. But, before Gatomon could speak Biyomon replied, "No girl don't be silly, he only set off the sprinklers, when he messed up the mixture or whatever, causing it to catch fire."

"Hey, sis how was your day at the spa," asked Gatomon's little brother, interrupting her day dream, "Oh, it was okay I guess Pata, but Palmon and Biyomon wouldn't leave me alone about Veemon," Gatomon replied with a hint of agitation.

"Hmm, oh you mean the goalie. Isn't he your lab partner, I thought you didn't like him" Patamon asked a bit confused. "I don't, well not as a boyfriend anyway," Gatomon answered honestly.

"Then, why'd you agree to go out with him," Patamon asked, a bit upset by his sister's response. "(Sighs) Cause he's been pestering me to go out with him for three years, and this was the only, way I could get him to stop," Gatomon answers as she looks off into space, remembering how she and Veemon used to be best-friends in middle school, but those days ended when they entered high school and Veemon started hitting on her every single day. Cause of that they had a bit of a falling out last year.

She shook herself out of her daze and turned to Patamon, "So, how was your date with Salamon," Gatomon teased. "Uh, um…It was f-fine, really nice," Patamon's face turned beet red at the mention of his girlfriend. "Heehee, wow Pata you must really like her if you're blushing that hard," Gatomon continued to tease him, "G-Gota, it's not like that sis we've only been dating for a week, a-and I," Patamon stammered as his blush deepened. "Oh, settle down Pata I'm only teasing," Gatomon said as she giggled, "Hey, Pata I'm going to take a shower okay," Patamon just stared off into space for a few moments his blush as red as ever, until finally replying "Alright, I'll fix your plate for ya," at that note he stumbled toward the kitchen.

Soon, after Gotamon headed upstairs. As she climbed the steps she began to recall the past few years, how Veemon used to be her best-friend and even joined the soccer team just so they could hang out more, she also recalled how it was partly her fault she and Veemon stopped being friends, but even then the little blue dragon didn't give up hope, she also recalled how sweet and kind Veemon is when he's not trying to be a Casanova.

She recalls freshman year how, when he got suspended, for the lab accident and how he took an earful from Coach Ogremon, never once even considering to tell the truth about who really caused the fire. Gatomon giggled to herself, "He's a nice guy, when he's not pretending to be a Casanova," she though as she headed to the bathroom, partially looking forward to her date with Veemon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saturday Morning

"Come on sis you've been in their for two hours, I have to go," the little Digimon said with a disgruntled frown standing next to the bathroom door. And just as he was about to give up, the door opened.

"Well to bad I'm getting ready, so you're gonna have to wait." Gatomon said as she peered out the door with a big blue bow on her head, slightly smiling.

"I thought you said you didn't like this guy, I mean it's not like you to try so hard, for a guy!" Patamon put a lot of emphasis on the last few words.

"Hmph, is so wrong for a girl to try and look her best," Gatomon replied with a little bit of a temper.

"Of course not, but you're not a girl you're the co-captain of the soccer team, the **boys' soccer team **and a major tomboy." Patamon said with an annoying smirk, that only a little brother could provide. Flustered by Patamon's remarks went back in the bathroom to try on more clothes (mostly ribbons, bows, and such items). Just as she was about try to apply a different color of eye shadow, Patamon started up again, "I'm sorry if I made you mad sis, it's just that when you were dating Coron," Patamon was unaware that Gatomon had left the sink and was now standing in front of him, and before he could finish she screamed, "If you EVER mention his name again I'll make you regret, understand me Pata," and before he could reply Gatomon slammed the door in his face.

Patamon stood there in shock; he'd never seen his sister that angry before, he decided to try and figure it out, after he'd cleaned up the little puddle that he noticed he was now suddenly standing in.

**Meanwhile a Few Blocks Away**

"Woohoohoo, finally today's the day. My date with Gatomon is in just a couple hours, can you believe it." Veemon screamed as he ran out of his room into the hallway, "Hey, Tentaaaa, ahhh," Veemon managed to trip and fall down the stairs.

Veemon lives with his foster brother Tentamon and his folks Mr. and Mrs. Kabuterimon, he was adopted when he was a wee tyke and never knew his birth parents.

"Is everything alright in there, boys" Mrs. Kabuterimon hollered from the kitchen.

"Yeah, everything's fine mom, Veemon just fell down the stairs, again," Tentamon answered back, as he walked down the stairs to check on his foster brother. "What, again that's the sixth time this week," Mr. Kabuterimon hollered from the living room, not even attempting to cover up his laughter."

"Stop laughing at him dear, he could be hurt," Mrs. Kabuterimon shouted at her husband as she rushed out of the kitchen to check on him.

"Nah, he'll be fine, tha' boy's put himself through a lot worse than tha' I'd say he'll be up again in five minutes, at the most, just finish breakfast dear," Mr. Kabuterimon said reassuring his wife and before she could protest, Veemon burst in with his usual happy go lucky smile, with Tentamon walking in close behind.

"Oh, are you all right dear," Mrs. Kabuterimon asked as Veemon plopped on the couch.

"Am I alright," Veemon replied with his head cocked like a dog, then he suddenly snapped himself into place, with his smirk returning, "Today I'm going on a date with the nicest, smartest, sweetest, most spectacular girl in school. So I'm fine. Great. Awesome. In fact everything is perfect."

"More like grumpiest, toughest, meanest, most terrifying girl in school," Tentamon mumbled as he sat down next to Veemon.

"Now, Tentamon don't be talkin' bad 'bout your brother's date," grumbled from behind his newspaper. "Yes sir, sorry sir," Tentamon replied realizing his inner thoughts escaped his lips, then he sheepishly turned to Veemon, remembering that the last time he insulted his brother's crush in front of him, resulted in a dozen bumps on his exoskeleton. Thankfully for Tentamon, Veemon was to busy laughing; probably about some overly flawed, flawless plan he came up with while watching old romantic movies and from his collection of romance novels; to hear the insult, or anything for that matter.

Tentamon then let out a heavy breath, then thought to himself 'Man, It's almost sad, Blue's so smitten, he doesn't notice a thing. Not even that flock of fangirls he has. Well love is blind I suppose.'


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, for the wait everyone, at any rate on with the story.

Oh, before I forget

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, in any form, I wish I did though.

Chapter 5

Expectations

"All done, thanks for the grub ma," Veemon exclaimed, as he gulped down the last of his breakfast, then hurriedly rushed out of the kitchen.

"Veemon, slow down dear, you're going to hurt yourself," Mrs. Kabuterimon said worriedly.

Veemon stopped in front of the door and turned, "How am I gonna hurt myself, ma?"

"You nearly made yourself puke, cause you insisted on gobbling down your breakfast in two minutes and you've already fallen down the stairs twice today," Tentamon pointed out.

"Pff, you guys worry to much, I'll be fine," Veemon stated with a smile and then rushed into the living room.

"Tentamon go make sure your brother's alright," Mr. Kabuterimon said. Confused by the remark Tentamon turned towards his father and was about to say something, but before he could, the sound of Veemon falling down the living room stairs echoed throughout the house.

"Ah, right. I can't believe he's acting this way over a girl," Tentamon sighed and walked towards the living room, to check and make sure veemon didn't kill himself.

"Well son love makes people to dumb things, especially when you're a teenager…and also stupid like you're brother." Mr. Kabuterimon said with a chuckle.

**Meanwhile At the Gatomon Residence**

After spending nearly four hours trying to figure out what to wear, Gatomon decided to on a blue ribbon and wrapped it around her tail.

"Why are you going out with Veemon," Patamon asked his sister as she left the bathroom.

"You wouldn't understand Pata."

"That's cause you act like you hate him."

"I don't hate him, he's just really annoying."

"Yeah and a living disaster."

"Donn't you think that's a little cruel Pata."

"Why don't we ask Hawkmon and Armadillomon."

"That was an accident."

"That destroyed an entire theatre."

"That's so not true…it was just the one room."

"Yeah, okay how about the time he burnt down the science lab."

"That was…d-different Pata."

"Different how."

"End of discussion."

"What, but Gatomon how's it different." Patamon just stood there confused as his sister stormed off towards the living room. 'This is gonna be a long day,' Patamon thought to himself.

**A Few Blocks Away**

"You what!" screamed a tall yellow furred vixen.

"I told him to take her to Bit Café, Renamon. So what." Guilmon answered trying and failing to mask his fear.

"Why, would you do that, that's were that skater punk dumped her, idiot," Renamon yelled as she punched her boyfriend's arm.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"Good now answer the question."

"I thought it'd be funny."

"Funny. You think it'll be funny when she beats the poor idiot to death."

"Yes."

"Oh, well good. Cause when she's done with Veemon she's gonna murder you," Renamon screamed punching Guilmon again, this time in the stomach. "And, if she don't I will." She finished and stormed off.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I can't hold it off any longer, here we go

Oh, and again

Disclaimer: The day I own Digimon is the day dinosaurs invade Kentucky.

* * *

Chapter 6: Bit Cafe

"Yes, yes, yes, it's time to go pick Gatomon," Veemon screamed as he jumped in the air.

"Whoohoo," replied Tentamon currently sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of tea, "Huh, you know she'll probably never talk to you again if you mess this up."

"Well, then my bug-faced bro, I'll just have to make sure I don't mess up," Veemon stated with a smile.

"Yeah, like that's possible," Tentamon mumbled under his breath, then he turned to Veemon and asked in a rather dull tone, "So, where do you plan on taking her?"

"Bit Café," Veemon said as he opened the front door.

"Oh, Bit Café," Tentamon replied coolly, then two things happened. The first was that he realized what his brother had just and the second was that his tea went down the wrong pipe, "Ca, wait, ca-ca, V, ca, don't, ca, ca take her to the café," Tentamon struggling to speak between coughs. Unfortunately, Veemoon had already left. "Oh no, no, no. This can't be happening, haha, he's dead, she's gonna kill him," Tentamon said completely, taken aback by Veemon's idiocy.

**Meanwhile at the Gatomon Residence**

"Come on sis, do I really need a babysitter," Patanmon whined.

"Yes, Pata you definitlly need someone to watch you, you're still only in middle school," Gatomon remarked.

"Well does it have to be her," Patamon continued to whine.

"Her name, is Biyomon ."

"Well, couldn't you ask Palmon, instead."

"She had to work today."

"What, about Terriermon."

"He went, to the beach."

"What about his sister, Lopmon."

"She has ballet practice."

"Uncle Leomon," Patamon said, practically squealing. He was getting desperate.

"Out of town and Pat," Gatomon was interrupted by the doorbell chiming, "Huff, go answer the door."

"But,"

"Now," Gatomon commanded as she picked up the phone.

"Fine," Patamon replied, with his head hung low. Biyomon was nice and all, but for some reason she seemed to think Patamon was a baby.

Meanwhile, standing outside the Gatomon Residence was Veemon. Waiting patiently with a bouquet in his left hand. "Yes, finally in just a couple of minutes I'll be on a date with Gatomon," the little blue dragon chuckled to himself.

"These are for you babe," Veemon said on impulse, trying to be suave, again. Of, course this simply made Patamon laugh.

"Hahaha, seriously that's really pathetic Veemon," Patamon continued to laugh, as Veemon's cheeks turned redder than the roses in his hand.

"Heh, hey P-Patamon, um, um, wh-where's your sister," Veemon stuttered, in his embarrassment.

"Haha, she's on the phone Fabio, you know stuff like that only works in old movies," Patamon continued to laugh, as he plotted himself on the sofa.

Veemon was however, to embarrassed to move or speak.

"Biyomon, said she'd be here in a couple of minutes, who was at the door," Gatomon said as she walked into the living room.

"Just your blue Casanova," Patamon replied mockingly.

"Hey, Gatomon." Veemon replied meekly, still a little embarrassed.

"Oh, hey Veemon, sorry I must have lost track of time," Gatomon said looking at her brother, who was currently laughing his lungs out and then to Veemon, whose face was currently as red as a ripe tomato.

"So, um Veemon, are those flowers," Gatomon asked.

"Huh, oh, yeah there for you, b-, er Gatomon," Veemon replied, acting like himself for a change.

"Thanks, Veemon, hold up a minute, so I can put them in some water," Gatomon said taking the flowers and heading to the kitchen.

"Score 1 for the blue Casanova," Patamon chuckled. "I hope, you date with sis works out, cause your really funny Veemon."

"Um, thanks Patamon," Veemon replied, unsure if it was actually a compliment.

After a few minutes Gatomon, came back from the kitchen and Biyomon, arrived shortly after.

"You, be good for Bi, alright Pata," Gatomon said.

"Oh, you worry to much girl, just go on your date already," Biyomon chimed in response

"And make sure you have fun with the blue Casanova," Patamon replied, holding back his laughter.

"Veemon, why does he keep calling you that," Gatomon asked turning towards the azure dragon.

"No, idea."

"Veemon!'

"It's just a joke."

"Alright, well let's go, shall we Casanova."

'Great, now she's mad at me,' the azure dragon whined in his thoughts.

**Gatomon's POV**

Really, I can't believe he brought me here of all places, why here. I mean, it actually started out pretty good. He brought me flowers, he was getting along with Pata, and we had a great conversation on the way, here. But, now it's all ruined cause. "Hey, Gatomon, are you okay," the blue moron asked, he honestly didn't know did he. "I'm fine Veemon," I lied. Well, I couldn't stay away from this place forever, I mean one of my best friends work here. Here we go, into my least favorite place in town. "Well, let's go inside Veemon," I said with all the enthusiasm I could muster, it wasn't much and he noticed. "Are, you sure you're okay Gatomon, you sound depressed. I-If you really don't want to go on this date I don't mind, w-we can stop," he asked trying to act like what he just said wasn't tearing him up inside. "Settle down Veemon, that's not it at all," with that said his joyful grin returned, he's way cuter when he smiles, and he grabbed my hand and led me inside Bit Café.

* * *

Ventus: Now things are gonna start heating up.

Cormac the Goblin: Knowing you, it'll be more like an explosion.

Gesh the Goblin: Or it'll turn out worse then horse dung.

Ventus: Shut up you foul mouthed rats. And as for all my loyal fans, I'll have Chapter 7 up ASAP. But, first I must deal with my little goblin infestation.

Cormac and Gesh: Uh, oh.


	7. Chapter 7

Ventus: G'day my friends, here's part 7 of my little story.

Cormac the Goblin: Hooray for us.

Ventus: Shut up you! And do the disclaimer!

Cormac the Goblin: Well of course we don't own Digimon, if you did then there wouldn't be years, upon years between the seasons.

Ventus: Well, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7: Realization

**Veemon's P.O.V.**

All right V just smile, just pretend you don't notice she's upset, just smile and think what you could've done to make her mad, since you picked her up anyway. Alright, let's see it had to have happened in the last twelve minutes, maybe she didn't like one of my jokes or maybe I said something stupid… what am I saying, if that was the problem then we wouldn't have got past her mailbox.

Uh-oh, she's looking at me like **that**, again, "Are we gonna sit down or not," she hissed at me. "Uh, alright," could I sound any more pathetic? She, sat down at a booth near the door and crossed her arms.

I sheepishly walked over, to sit across from her, what did I do to tick her off, think, think V. She was happy before we arrived on this street, come on think, maybe it's the café, yes that's it something happened to Gatomon here before, but what was it…

**Gatomon's P.O.V.**

I don't know if I should be worried or laughing at that look on Veemoon's face. He's been sitting their fidgeting for the last four minutes… "May I take your order," I've never seen him like this, I, is he trying to think, "Ma'am may I take your order."

"What, oh I'm sorry, did you say something," when did the waitress get here and why'd it have to be someone I know, "I know you're on duty Palmon, but you don't need to call me ma'am,"

"Yeah, well I couldn't like get your attention, you were staring at him," she said pointing her pen at Veemon, who was currently deeper in thought then, wait "What, the heck are you talking about I was not staring at him."

"Haha, chill girl I totally believe you," it's really annoying when she uses sarcasm, that valley girl accent totally drowns out the effect. "So, what are you doing here, after what happened with **him**," Palmon was interrupted by Veemon making an odd croaking noise. After, a few moments of silence she continued, "Well, anyway what will you to be having,"

"My usual, if you can remember it," I said, with a devious smile.

"Of course, one cappuccino, an order of smoked salmon, and a side of chili fries with hot sauce, how could I forget an order like that," true, I can't think of anyone else who'd order that combination. "And, how about you Veemon."

"Um, I. I, I'll have g-green tea and a ch-cheeseburger," well that's a bit of an odd order too

"Okaay. Regular, or herbal."

"H-herbal, please"

"Alright, like back in a minute," with that Palmon left to post the orders. Veemon, however was just sitting there with his left eye twitching… you'd think he'd be more enthusiastic, seeing as he's finally got this date with me.

**Veemon's P.O.V.**

I am a brain-dead, blithering idiot. How, could I bring her to Bit Café, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! How, could I be so stupid, I mean if it wasn't for Palmon, I would've never remembered **him**, I deserve to be beat with a mace. How, could I have been so inconsiderate?

Okay, settle down… maybe I can at least make it through this with her, not completely hating my worthless hide. Okay, V, here's the plan, smile. Act like nothing's wrong, that can't be to hard, after all the only way it'll get worse is if I painfully and suddenly implode. And, finally treat Gatomon like a goddess, then she won't completely hate me and maybe she'll at least be my friend again.

* * *

Cormac the Goblin: Well, not your best work. But, at least it's not the worst. Although, this isn't how the first draft went down.

Gesh the Goblin: Yeah, I thought the cat was supposed freak.

Relton the Goblin: She is, but later.

Ventus: We decided to have her snap while in the café, instead of before they get there.

Imac the Goblin: That way the story would be smoother and less rushed. Right boss.

Ventus: Exactly! The next part will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Ventus: Well I'm back with chapter 8 my friends, sorry for the wait.

Cormac the Goblin: Don't worry nobody missed you.

Imac the Goblin: Ventus in no way owns, Digimon and by no means does he make a profit from this story.

Chapter 8: Temporary Bliss

**At the Bit Café**

With her initial displeasure of being in the café over, Gatomon allowed herself to loosen up and enjoy the date. "So, Veemon what made you think to bring me here," she asked her blue companion, who immediately dropped his cheeseburger and his jaw with it."

"W-Well I, you see, I was gonna, I umm, I'm uh, eh haha," Veemon stammered at a lose for words. The little blue dragon, then slumped in hid seat, in an attempt at protecting himself, "I'm sorry, Gatomon, a-are you mad," he asked as his voice cracked as all his confidence left him.

Gatomon giggled, though she insured Veemon didn't hear her, it was funny to see Veemon when he was like this, completely and utterly scared out of his mind, after a few moments of agonizing silence, she couldn't help, but laugh.

When he heard her laugh, Veemon's fear was quickly replaced by embarrassment, "G-Gatomon, why are you laughing, aren't you mad at me?"

"Yes, I am very, mad at you," she sad flatly, "But, that face you make when you're scared is really funny."

Veemon's face was now as red as the ketchup on his burger, "So, a-are you gonna, leave or something."

"That depends on the answer you give me," she replied casually.

"What answer?" the little blue dragon questioned.

"Oh, just the one about why you chose to bring the girl you've been trying to go out with for the past three years, to the one place she'd wished she'd never have to see again," Gatomon questioned casually.

"Oh, yeah," Veemon chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Well I couldn't think of anywhere to go, so I asked the guys and Guilmon told me I should bring you here, cause it's where he and Renamon went on their first date and I forgot, that he dumped you hear," Veemon noticed that his mouth had went dry by the time he ended his sentence.

"Well then, I guess a certain red dragon ain't gonna be attending Mr. Frigimon's class on Monday," Gatomon replied under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say Gatomon," Veemon asked, half confused, half scared.

"I said, when did, you realize this is where he dumped me," Gatomon replied in her casual tone.

"When Palmon mentioned it, so are ya still mad," Veemon asked with a bit of a pout.

"No, not really, in fact I'll completely forgive you if you pay for dessert," Gatomon replied with a sly smile.

"Really, no problem," Veemon practically screamed in excitement, finally back to his normal happy demeanor.

**Meanwhile**

"Ahh, you look so adorable," Biyomon cooed, as she took a picture with her phone.

Patamon just stood there in embarrassment. Biyomon had judt spent the last two hours, forcing poor Patamon into a novelty sailor's uniform.

"And this is why nobody hires you to be a babysitter," Patamon replied looking a bit ridiculous, as his sailor's hat slid down off his head.

Ding-Dong

"You, better go answer the door."

"Why can't you."

"Cause this ain't my house, duh."

Before he could argue, the doorbell rang again, he sighed and headed towards the door, rather than keep this guest on the other side waiting while he tried to argue a point, with a ditzy bird-brained teenager. A decision he was about to regret.

"Hello and welcome, ahah Salamon," Patamon was horrified to see his girlfriend at the door.

"Shouldn't you be saluting me sailor," the girl teased, not even attempted to hold back her laughter.

Ventus: And, there it is the calm before the storm.

Relton: Be forewarned, at least four of our beloved digital friends are gonna be hurt in the next chapter.

Cormac: So if you don't like that idea, then I guess we have a problem!


	9. Chapter 9

Imac: Hello everyone, we're here with Chapter 9.

Relton: We were gonna have a special guest introduce this one.

Gesh: But, he went and skimped on us.

Cormac: So, without further ado, here's Chapter 9.

Chapter 9: Never Say THAT name

* * *

"Salamon what are you doing here," Patamon asked still horrified.

"It's Friday, I always come over on Friday, so um, what's up with the uniform," Salamon asked examining her boyfriend in his ridiculous outfit.

"I, I, Biyomon," the boy said with distraught.

"Ow, ouch that's rough. Couldn't your sis find anybody better to babysit," Salamon sympathetically replied, as she waltzed over and kissed Patamon on the cheek. "Like , maybe a mop."

"She's not that bad Sal," Patamon half-heartedly defended, with a searing hot blush on his pale cheeks.

"Said the 8th grader dressed as a sailor," Salamon pointed out teasingly. "So, you gonna invite me in."

"Oh, yeah come on in," Patamon replied stepping to the side, so Salamon could step through.

"So, Pata why'd your sister go on a date with the Blue Blunder," Salamon asked as she sat on the couch, then motioned for Patamon to sit next to her.

"He's not as bad as every thinks he is."

"Really, so he didn't burn down a movie theatre and Azulongmon High's science lab."

"No, he only burnt down one room in the cinema, so how've you been," Patamon said hastily.

"How about the science lab."

"Umm, well," Patamon looked down and tried to think of an excuse, and right when he was about to give up and tell the truth, he's terrible at lying, Biyomon came in.

"Patamon, who's like her," Biyomon yelled while walking in, texting, as usual. "You, should totally tell, ahh," Biyomon was cut of when she tripped on the rug.

"Hahaha, wow Bi, I've never seen someone crash while texting… while walking on their own two legs," Salamon mocked.

**Meanwhile**

"Thank you, thank you very much," Veemon sais using a horrible Elvis impersonation.

"Haha, Veemon stop it. If Mr. Etemon finds out you're making fun of him again, he'll give you another detention," Gatomon continued to laugh, Veemon had been making fun of their teachers to make Gatomon laugh, which he did.

"It's worth it to hear you laugh," Veemon remarked with an illuminous grin.

"Oh, sh-shut up Veemon," Gatomon said with a blush, her laughter subsiding. "Oh, and thanks for the sudaes."

"Yeah, I've never seen a girl eat four," Veemon said under his breath. 'Still, I'd happily go broke if it'd make you happy.'

"So, Gatomon why'd Corona, oww," Gatomon kicked Veemon's shin before he could finidh his sentence.

"Don't say, that jerk's name," Gatomon said with an evil glare.

"Okay, why did **he** dump you, is he stupid," Veemon replied rubbing his shin.

"How, would I know how a guy thinks, you'd have a better shot at that," Gatomon said with a sneer.

"But, I can't figure it out. Why'd anybody willingly dump you," Veemon asked, his face painted with sincerity.

"Veemon, that's sweet," Gatomon giggled.

"Veemon, Gatomon, what are you two doing here," asked a brown and white bird who'd been sitting at the back of the café until he recognized Veemon's voice.

"Looks, like thry're on a date Hawkmon," his protégé said as he grabbed the end of the table to get a better view, sometimes being a quadruped had huge disadvantages.

"Oh, hello Hawkmon. G'day Armadillomon," Veemon replied with his usual happy smirk and over enthusiastic tone.

"Hey guys," Gatomon replied clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"Howdy," Armadillomon replied with enthusiasm on par with Veemon's.

"Good to see ya," Hawkmon replied with a hint of arrogance.

Hawkmon and Armadillomon two members of Azulongmon High's soccer team, of the two Hawkmon was the brightest, at least academically, but shares his cousin's (Biyomon) tendency to say what he shouldn't. Armadillomon, well hid thick head and lack of 'arms' made him a perfect choice for the soccer team, but he lacked mind power. Despite, being on the receiving end of many of Veemon's blunders, they both see him as a friend.

"So, you finally got your dream babe to date ya, Veemon," Hawkmon's skating on thin ice. "I can't believe it took you so long, she should've been easy," he's gonna get it. "Especially, since she still hasn't gotten over Coronamon."

In less than two seconds, Hawkmon found himself laid out on his back, with a black eye, courtesy of Gatomon. Enraged by Hawkmon's comments Gatomon stormed out of the café, 'accidently' stomping on his chest on way, and slamming the front door, in the face of an unlucky patron.

Leaving Veemon , in a state of shock and terror at the transpired events. While, Armadillomon hid under the table.

* * *

Cormac: Wow, she really got mad.

Imac: Well Hawkmon did have it coming.

Relton: How about the guy she hit with the door.

Ventus: Oh, he had it coming too.


	10. Chapter 10

Imac: Well, that kitty sure is ticked ain't she.

Cormac: More like p…

Gesh: Shut up, we can't use those kind of words.

Relton: Well here's chapter 10, folks.

Chapter 10: One Shot

"Wow, Gatomon flipped didn't she," replied Palmon, when she saw the mess at the table. Veemon sat in the same spot petrified by shock. Across from him sat Hawkmon sporting a rather gruesome black-eye and Guilmon sat next to him with a swollen lip and a bloodied nose.

"Umm, what happened to you Guilmon," Palmon said turning to the red dragon.

"He got hit by the door when Gatomon stormed out," Armadillomon answered, peeking his head out from under the table.

"Oh, hey Armadillomon," the waitress said, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous sight.

"Yeah, well Veemon really shouldn't have made her mad," Hawkmon said acting innocent.

"WHAT, you're the one who ticked her off! Why, the heck would you insult her like that," Veemon snapped, punching the table on the last word, "And what are you doing here Guilmon!"

"I'm only here cause Renamon said she'd break my legs if I didn't apologize to you," Guilmon roared, causing his nose to start bleeding again.

"Well, I'm gonna go try to calm Gatomon down," Veemon said rushing towards the door.

"Not, until after you pay your bill Veemon," Palmon yelled at him.

"What, oh yeah umm, how much is it."

**Meanwhile at Gatomon's House**

"They totally tripped me and then they like laughed at me," Biyomon pretended to cry into her cellphone.

"It'll be fine Bi," Agumon's voice replied back, he knew better then to fall for you fake sobs.

Salamon was sitting nearby on the couch waiting for Patamon to get back from changing out of his ridiculous outfit, unfortunately that meant she had to listen to Biyomon's horrible acting and fake crying, all by herself, it was funny at first, but after twenty minutes it had gotten boring.

'She's worse than Impmon, crying over every little thing, she's such a drama queen," Salamon thought to herself.

"Hey Sal, is she still going at it."

"Yeah, why are we whispering,"

"Because, if she on the phone she won't bother her."

"Oh, well I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's make out."

"Okay," Patamon replied without thinking. But, when he did he didn't have time to try and change his response…

**Meanwhile: Just a few blocks away**

Gatomon had angrily trudged through the streets spitting out curses towards Guilmon for tricking Veemon into choosing Bit Café as a dating spot and Hawkmon for insuting her, she shot a few of the more colorful insults out towards Coronamon, the guy she hated more than anyone else, just then she prepared to kick a nearby light post, but just then, "Gatomon," she'd completely forgotten about him…

Veemon stood in front of Gatomon, trying to catch his breath.

"V did you run all the way here from the café," Gatomon asked trying not to laugh at her the little guy.

"Y-yeah… I w-wanted, ta m-make ss-sure ya were all right," Veemon said smiling as he wheezed, he was full of confidence even when he was about to pass out.

**Gatomon's POV**

He ran all this way just to make sure I was alright, he's such a wonderful b, er friend, yeah just a friend. Well, not really he's such a nice guy, he's also sweet, really funny, and, wow stop Gatomon, you're not really gonna fall for V, Veemon I mean.

"So Gatomon are you alright," he asked, he really was worried about me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said turning to walk back home. "Aren't you coming V."

"What," he really was dumb sometimes.

"We just went on a date, it's customary for the guy to walk the girl home," I replied, trying not to be upset by his ignorance.

"Oh, yeah, haha let's go," he ran up to walk next to me.

After a few minutes of talking, we arrived on my street. I could tell he wasn't happy it was all about to end, then again he is really fun to hang out with and I do like him, we're right in front of my house, I'm gonna regret this, "Alright V, got One Shot at this, so don't mess it up."

"Okay, but what are you talking about Gatomon…"

The face he made when I kissed his cheek was priceless. "We're going out duh."

"What, really."

"Yes. See you at school, alright."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"See ya later."

**Normal POV**

And with that Gatomon went inside,ignoring the fact that her brother was being viciously kissed by his girlfriend and that her best friend was crying into her cell phone, and went straight to her room.

Meanwhile, Veemon had just arrived at his house and made it to his room, without falling down the steps, and plopped down on his bed, "WHOOHOO."

**The End**

For Now

Ventus: Well, it looks like this story's all wrapped up. Thanks for the reviews and I hope this quaint little tale served to satisfy and entertain. Till next time, Goodbye.


End file.
